D-Jeri's Voice
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Raining, shattering, glass only begets more pieces. Pain only begets more pain. Despair only begets more despair. And all of those shut out the light and leave space for the darkness. After Leomon's death, it's Jeri and her breaking heart - and the hole the D-reaper sneaks in to.
1. It Hurts, It Hurts, It Hurts

**A/N:** Written for the Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest Task. Flipping between first and second person POV with Juri and the D-reaper consciousness. Also for the Diversity Writing Challenge, B5 – write a poetry novel.

* * *

><p><strong>D-Jeri's Voice<br>1. It Hurts, It Hurts, It Hurts**

It hurts.  
>It hurts.<br>It hurts.

Make it stop.  
>Make it go away.<br>Make it go go go.

Make these shattered pieces of my heart stop  
>falling with that sound<br>crunching other bits of glass  
>going crunch crunch crunch<br>and shattering into even tinier bits

Make them stay.  
>Make it go away.<br>That pain.  
>Those breaking shards.<br>That broken heart.

Make them stick.  
>Make them stay.<br>Make all that pain  
>go away.<p>

It hurts.  
>It hurts.<br>It hurts.

Make these breaking shards of my heart  
>stop shaving away and knit themselves<br>together again.

Make the source of pain  
>go away.<p> 


	2. Silly Little Screaming Girl

**D-Jeri's Voice  
>2. Silly Little Screaming Girl<strong>

Silly little screaming girl.  
>Clawing at your heart.<br>Clawing at your pain.

Making it stay  
>while you scream at it<br>to go away.

Pain feeds of pain.  
>Breaking glass falling<br>as if rain descends  
>brings out further shards.<p>

They fall. They shatter more.  
>The rain of falling glass<br>will only grow.

There's no glue soon  
>that will put the pieces back together<p>

Then there'll be a pretty hole  
>in there for me to fill.<p>

The dark.  
>The despair.<br>The chaos.

Silly little screaming girl  
>thinking you can save yourself<br>from this fate.

It can't be done.  
>Pain only begets pain.<p> 


	3. There is only Darkness

**D-Jeri's Voice  
>3. There is only Darkness<strong>

There is only darkness.  
>Only shattered bits of glass.<br>Only blood.

My blood.  
>My old broken heart<br>no longer a sealed sac.  
>A busted pump<br>spewing its life's water  
>everywhere.<p>

But maybe that's the point.  
>It hurts less now.<br>I think.

Maybe blood's what carries it.  
>Caries pain, I mean.<br>The air carries the dark then.  
>As the pain fades,<br>the light, the scene, fades too.


	4. You're Getting it Now

**D-Jeri's Voice  
>4. You're Getting it Now<strong>

You're getting it now.

The darkness  
>won't leave<br>but only grow.

Grow bigger.  
>Darker.<br>More complete  
>as the light leaves<p>

Because the light is a flimsy little thing  
>isn't it? A stick of fire that flickers<br>about, but before that was the darkness

And the darkness was always there.  
>Primitive.<br>Far before the light

And when the light finally goes out,  
>the darkness will still be there.<br>The darkness is absolute

And the light  
>is only scraps from evolution<br>that will eventually fade.

Mankind's gone too far.  
>So have digimon.<br>So has the light.

They'll all go out  
>one day.<p> 


	5. The Light's Fading Away

**D-Jeri's Voice  
>5. The Light's Fading Away<strong>

The light's fading away  
>but still I can hear<p>

The sound of people crying.  
>The sound of people screaming.<br>The sound of people calling  
>my name.<p>

Why can I hear my name  
>amongst tears and cries?<br>Why in such a place  
>is it chained?<p>

Why is there still a little light?  
>It's almost died<br>but for this flicker  
>that refuses to go out.<p>

It's too dark to use  
>for anything.<br>It only hurts my eyes, 


	6. Why is the Light Still There?

**D-Jeri's Voice  
>6. Why is the Light Still There?<strong>

Why is the light still there?

Stupid advances in evolution.  
>Unnecessary.<p>

By now they should all be gone.  
>And yet…<p>

They're still there.  
>The light's still there.<br>And outside, outside the core  
>there are other lights, other humans and digimon<br>who'd lived passed their time  
>and yet still fight…<p>

But you don't know that.  
>You can't see so far.<br>You're trapped here  
>with this little sliver of me<br>to keep you company.

You should have just sunk.  
>It would have been less painful.<br>Your body would have just dissolved  
>and you could have forgotten about<br>about that evolved, useless, heart.


	7. The Light's Still Here

**D-Jeri's Voice  
>7. The Light's Still Here<strong>

The light's still here. It's warm.  
>It's growing closer too,<br>still calling me,

Collecting the shattered bits of my heart  
>as it goes.<p>

It's knitting them together,  
>siphoning off all the blood,<br>making my heart back whole.

I'd almost forgotten…  
>that my heart wasn't made with just one light.<br>Those other lights hadn't gone.

Even Leomon's light hadn't gone out.  
>He was there. For a second.<br>Telling me to stand up,  
>to escape the darkness<p>

And now you wrap yourself  
>around my arms and legs<br>to stop me,  
>whispering still<p>

But I won't listen this time.  
>I'll leave the dark.<p> 


End file.
